The Spark of the Flame
by Gamer95
Summary: Shana now travels the world, wanting to see more and improve her interaction with humans. During her travels, she meets a little boy, who turns out to be the most important thing in her world... She swears to be a good parent. Can she fulfil this promise?
1. Chapter 1

Shana stood tall on the rooftop, her piercing red eyes narrowed as she surveyed the city she was currently residing in. Nothing was amiss at the moment...

She had decided to leave Japan so she could see more of the world she had decided to live in. She also had a desire to improve her human interaction skills. As such, she had purchased a tent, and began her travelling. It's not like she wasn't doing her job, however. She wasn't the only one to watch over her old town...and she still protected every area she came across from harm...

A sound grabbed her attention, and she looked down as a blue car pulled into the house's driveway. An obese man stormed out. And he looked angry.

He was grumbling to himself and she wasn't able to hear all of the words he said. But the few words that she was able to hear were: "No promotion" and "that freak is going to get it." She narrowed her eyes when she heard what he said about a freak going to get it. It didn't sound good but she decided to let it slide for now as the fat man stormed into the house she was sitting on and slammed the door behind him.

She took a breath of the late evening air as she was about to continue her watch over the nearby city.

Just as the young woman was about to relax...

"BOY!"

Shana stiffened at the loud noise, eyes wide and alert, her head snapping back and forth. She then realized the noise had come from the house. She had to see what was going on... Quickly, she lowered herself down from the roof and onto the lowest window, her feet latching onto the top of the window so she could swing herself back on the sill if she were to be nearly seen...and what she saw, hanging upside down from the window, was the man she had seen earlier violently throwing the tiniest little boy she had ever seen against the wall.

Shana's eyes widened in shock, and the shock caused her to fall from her perch on the windowsill and land on her head.

The redhead scowled and hissed in pain as she rose to her feet, clutching her head. She put her own pain to the side, and scowled angrily at the house. She had to do something...She couldn't just stand by idly and let this happen. There couldn't be order in this...

She took a few steps back...and then, with a running leap, she barreled through the window, landing perfectly in a kneeling position.

The room became very silent from the sound of the window shattering and the women appearing in the shower of glass. Vernon looked at her in utter shock as he stared, wide eyed, at the women and his broken window. Harry, after hearing the loud noises while he had his eyes shut, curled up into a ball and whimpered quietly.

Vernon shook off his shock, and stormed up to Shana.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! You are breaking and entering, and I demand that you leave before I call the poli-"

"Shut up...Shut up...Shut. UP." Shana said through gritted teeth. "I'm the one who should be asking the questions around here. Why the HELL were you throwing a little boy across the room?!" Then, the child looked up and spoke in the softest little voice...

"I-It's okay...I...I deserve it...I'm just a freak..."

Before Shana could reply, Vernon stormed over to Harry and backhanded him hard enough to hit the wall again. "WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEAK YOU LITTLE, GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" Vernon yelled at the now cowering child. Before he could say anything else, Vernon stiffened as he felt something pointy touching his back. He looks over his shoulder to see Shana with the look of pure maternal instincts on her face...with a very dangerous looking sword at his back.

"You...are the scum of the Earth." Shana said coolly. "Hurting someone who can't stand up for himself...How dare you call yourself a human being? He's a child. Hurting children is disgusting, and it doesn't matter what the reason is, no child deserves to be treated the way you treat this poor little guy. Now, I'm only going to say this once...Step. Away from the child." Vernon let out a small whimper. Shana rolled her eyes and roughly shoved him to the side, causing him to fall flat on his face. She stepped towards the child. He let out a small whimper as her shadow loomed over him, and curled up into an even tighter ball.

Shana looked at him sadly as she scooped him up in her other arm and made sure that he was secured. When he was closer to her face, she noticesd that he had tears in his eyes and was shaking something fierce. Wanting nothing else but to comfort him, but unable to use her other hand because she didn't want to let go of her sword just in case the walrus tried anything, she did the only thing she could think of. She placed her cheek against his, and gently, ever so gently, she began to nuzzle him.

Shana frowned when she felt that he was still crying... "Shh..." She whispered soothingly. "It's going to be alright. I'm...going to take you out of here..."

Harry was shocked to hear those words. She wanted to help him? He pulled away from her momentarily, with wide eyes, tears still glistening in the corners. Shana smiled at the adorable sight. "That's right...You're safe now." Harry blinked. He suddenly felt weak...He was going to fall unconscious from his injuries again... Slowly, his eyes closed, and he fell against the girl's chest, out like a light.

Shana tightened her hold on him. He hadn't fallen asleep...He had given in to fatigue from the beating. She turned to look at Vernon with a piercing glare that could potentially melt a glacier. Vernon gulped.

From an outside perspective, the house appeared to be shaking. Two different screams could be heard. One begging for mercy, the other enraged and wild. After everything was silent, the door of the house opened, and a young redhead walked out casually, holding an injured child in her arms. Shana looked down at the little boy and frowned. His injuries needed treatment... If she could reattach a severed arm, these injuries couldn't be much trouble, could they? Gently, she set the boy down on the grass and removed his shirt. She felt sick to her stomach at seeing all the horrific injuries. No child should have to endure this...

Shaking her head, she set to work...

_30 minutes later..._

Shana sighed. The injuries were gone. He would wake up with no pain whatsoever. Smiling, she picked the little boy up and walked back to where she had left her tent. Harry subconsciously snuggled closer to her chest. Shana felt a warmth flow throughout her chest, and she smiled at the child with the warmth to make a mother jealous. She decided...she was going to care for him until she could find a more suitable guardian. She rubbed the back of his head, and he let out a small, happy cooing noise.

"Awww..." Shana cooed softly. He was so cute... "I hope I find you a place to stay later than sooner... Hope you don't mind travelling..."

Eventually, the girl reached the rooftop of a large store. Nobody ever seemed to check the rooftop, so she had been safe up there...After making her way to the roof, not waking Harry, she got into her tent, then placed Harry into her sleeping bag. Smiling as he curled up in the warm fabric, she brought the blanket up to just below his chin, then grabbed her bag and pulled out a bag of melon bread for her dinner.

She chewed on her favourite food, smiling as she watched over the sleeping child. After the piece of bread was gone, she let out a small yawn. She was rather worn out herself... She wrapped up the melon bread and returned it to her bag, making a mental note to give some to the little boy for breakfast. Without another word, she slipped next to him in the sleeping bag, giving him some space, and smiled at him.

Her expression turned surprised when the child moved. Was he waking up? No...his eyes were still closed...He was subconsciously scooting closer to her. Shana smiled when he finally made it to her. He had snuggled up into her chest. She couldn't fight the cuteness. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close.

_'Forget it...I'm not giving him away...He's staying with me...'_ Were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Shana opened her eyes and sat up, yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Shana." Shana blinked in surprise.

"Alastor...You were very quiet last night."

"My apologies." The sealed pendant known as Alastor told her.

"What happened? I'm surprised you didn't say anything about the child-" Her eyes widened, and she blushed slightly with a small smile as she looked at the little boy still sleeping in her arms.

"I would have to, but I was...well to lack any other term, knocked out by some strange magic I sensed around the house you approached." Alastor stated, causing Shana to frown.

"How strange..." She mused. "...Alastor, do you think it's a good idea if I keep him with me?"

"It is not my call whether or not you should keep him. It is up to you and him to decide." Alastor said sagely.

"Well...I want to keep him...but can I actually take care of him...?"

"I don't see why not." Alastor remarked.

Shana smiled. "You think I'll be able to handle it...?"

"Why yes. We've been together long enough for me to deduce that." Alastor replied. Shana opened her mouth to say more, when she felt Harry stirring in her arms. She looked down to see that Harry was starting to wake up and open his eyes.

She blinked a few times in surprise as he looked up at her groggily. "Hmm? Y-You're the pretty girl who saved me..." He whispered softly.

Shana couldn't help but smile. "Yes I am. How are you feeling?" Shana asked.

"My head kinda hurts, but I'm okay...Where are aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon? I have to cook breakfast now..."

"Well...you won't be making them breakfast anymore." Shana told him, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"But it's my job...If I don't do it, I get beaten-" He was interrupted when something was gently placed in his tiny hands. He looked down in his hands and saw that it was a round bun with lines on the top of them. He looked up to Shana in confusion, then back at the bun in his hands. "W-what is it?" Harry asked curiously as he flipped over the bun in his hands and examined it.

"It's your breakfast." Shana replied calmly. "Melon bread. Try it." He looked at Shana and the bread in his hand and hesitantly brought it to his mouth. He took a small bite off the edge and started to chew it.

His eyes brightened slightly, and he looked at her. "...It's good." He said softly.

Shana smiled. "I'm glad that you like it, I've got enough for both of us." Shana told him as she picked up a melon bread for herself. The two ate their meal in relative silence. Alastor opted to remain silent so as not to startle the little boy. After they both ate through the remaining melon bread, Shana mentally telling herself to get more later, Shana smiled towards Harry. "Are you satisfied?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said politely. "It was the most I've eaten at once."

Shana sighed and held him into her bosom. "I'll make sure you eat properly from now on."

He couldn't help but look up at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked her.

Shana held him closer into her chest. "Because you need kindness." But instead of voicing his confusion, he opted to snuggle into her chest instead, feeling secure in her arms.

"You're really, really nice..." He said softly. She looked at him and smiled, taking her hand and started rubbing his head. He hummed in content as he leaned into the affectionate touch.

Shana couldn't help but giggle at his adorable expression. 'He's so adorable. I hope he's willing to stay with me.' Shana thought, unaware that Alastor was deep in his own thoughts.

'I see you do have what it takes to care for him, Shana.' He thought. He closely looked at Harry. 'And you couldn't have saved him at a better time, who knows what horrible events would have been transpired if you didn't.'

Harry, for his part, had his own inner thoughts. 'This lady is so nice to me. I hope that she doesn't throw me away.' Harry thought. After a few minutes of snuggling, Shana spoke.

"I don't believe that we introduced ourselves to each other. My name is Shana, what's yours?" Shana introduced herself.

Harry looked down shyly. "I'm Harry..." He said softly.

"That's a nice name." Shana remarked with a smile.

"Aunt Petunia says it's a stupid, dirty common name..."

"She is a lying horse." Shana said with a pout.

Harry looked down. "I'm supposed to respect them..." He said softly.

She looked at him sadly. "But they obviously didn't respect you Harry." Shana stated.

"They're not supposed to...I'm just a freak..."

Shana frowned at what he said. "Now you listen to me, you're not a freak and your name is not stupid or dirty."

"But-" Shana silenced him with a closer hug.

'You don't have to listen to their lies anymore." Shana told him as she rubbed his back. Harry looked up at her, tears beginning to fall, clutching at her shirt. Then he buried his head into her chest. His tiny shoulders began to tremble, and he let his pent up emotions flow free, sobbing into the girl's chest. Shana looked at him sadly and rubbed his back, comforting him while he cried out his held in pain. "It's okay...It's all over now..." She whispered softly. For a half an hour, Harry cried until he couldn't cry anymore. At the moment, he was laying his head on Shana's chest.

"Why is it so hard...?" He asked softly, sniffling.

Shana looked at him in confusion. "What is hard?" Shana asked.

"M-M-My life..." He replied.

"...I don't know." Shana confessed. "But what I do know is that your life will be better from now on." Shana told him.

"How...?" Harry replied softly. "I'm gonna have to go back to my aunt and uncle eventually...Aren't I...?"

Shana breathed in and out, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "Well...if you don't want to go back then I'm not going to force you. In fact, I have a question for you." Shana told him. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Wh-What is it...?" He asked.

"...Do you wanna travel with me?"

There was a loud silence after she asked her question. Harry looked at her in shock as he tried to see if she was trying to pull a fast one on him.

"Y-You...You really mean it...?" He asked softly. "You wanna keep me?"

"Well...only if you want to-" Shana said before Harry impacted her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" He said excitedly, hugging the woman as tightly as he could.

Shana laughed and hugged him back. 'Looks like that answered my question.' Shana thought, happy that he decided to stay with her. "I'm happy that you're willing to come with me." She said gently. "You'll get to see more of the world..." She rubbed his head while he snuggled up to her.

This will be the first day of their world wide adventure.


End file.
